Blood of Bahamut
Blood of Bahamut is a title from Square Enix for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by Think & Feel, the team who last created Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. As of yet there has been no reported connection to the earlier game, Bahamut Lagoon. Blood of Bahamut features real-time action, however, the developers urge that tactics and preparation are the keys to victory, rather than reflexes. Story Blood of Bahamut is set in cities built upon sleeping giants. At the beginning of the game (or before the game) the giants awaken, and try to kill the residents living on them. The giants are references to the Summons from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Characters *'Ibuki' : The male main protagonist armed with a sword. He is a summoner with the power of the White Dragon residing in his body. *'Yui' : Female main protagonist and Gigant-clan member who wields a cane staff. *'Kamo-Ogre' : Commander of the Ifrit clan, uses a battle axe. *'Santiago' : Fenrir clan elder, wields a spear. *'Ryuma' : Broke from the Shiva clan to travel the world as a "free spirit", wields a hand-held cannon. *'Ren' : Another Gigant clan swordsman. Wields a samurai's katana. *'Aslan' : Knight of unknown origins, wields a greatsword. Giants *'Gigant' : The first giant that must be defeated. It has the appearance of a giant humanoid. A more powerful version of Gigant resembling the Knights of the Round can be fought as well, called Gration . *'Fenrir': The second giant that must be defeated. A more powerful version of Fenrir can be fought as well, called Vanargand . *'Ifrit': The third giant that must be defeated. A more powerful version of Ifrit can be fought as well, called Beelzebub . *'Gilgamesh': The fourth giant that must be defeated. A more powerful version of Gilgamesh can be fought as well, called Durga. *'Shiva' : The fifth giant that must be defeated. *'Bahamut': The final giant that must be defeated. His second form is called Shin Bahamut. A more powerful version of Bahamut can be fought as well, called Chaos Bahamut. Gameplay Blood of Bahamut is a role-playing game in which up to four players battle giant beasts that are featured on both screens of the DS. It is also mission-based, with over 130 missions in total. In order to defeat a giant, players must first destroy its protective armor, then attack its "core", and finally attack its other body parts. The giants can summon smaller beasts, which the players must battle simultaneously. Defeating a giant's body parts and the smaller beasts will grant players "materials" which can be used to produce powerful weapons. Gallery Blood of Bahamut Aslan Art.png|Concept art of Aslan. Blood of Bahamut Gigant Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Gigant. Bloodofbahamut_fenrir.jpg|Concept art of Fenrir. Bloodofbahamut_ifrit.jpg|Concept art of Ifrit. Blood_of_Bahamut_-_Gilgamesh_.jpg|Concept art of Gilgamesh. Bloodofbahamut_shiva.jpg|Concept art of Shiva. Blood of Bahamut Bahamut Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Bahamut. Blood_of_Bahamut_-_KOTR_.jpg|Concept art of the upgraded version of Gigant, called Gration, resembling the Knights of the Round summon. Blood of Bahamut Beelzebub.jpg|The upgraded version of Ifrit, Beelzebub. Blood of Bahamut Vanargand.jpg|The upgraded version of Fenrir, Vanargand. Blood of Bahamut Bahamut Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art featuring Summoners. Blood of Bahamut Promo.jpg|Promotional artwork featuring Bahamut, Ifrit, Gilgamesh, and Shiva. Blood of Bahamut OST cover.jpg|Artwork for the cover of the Blood of Bahamut Original Soundtrack. See also *Bahamut Lagoon External links *[http://bahamut.jp/ Official Japanese site] *Wikipedia Category:Related games Category:Japan-exclusive games